


Bad Nights and Duck Ponds

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, bratty harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn comforts Harry after he has an argument with Louis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Nights and Duck Ponds

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So I've written this for my friend Michelle, who runs the blog Larrytweets on tumblr. (Go check her out, she has a beautiful storyline of future 'larry' tweets, with a mix of the other boys in there as well)
> 
> So these are her characters, so if you're confused just ask questions or check out her blog!
> 
> Note: Harry and Louis have a domestic discipline relationship, so they punish each other, mainly for Harry because it adds structure to help him not self harm. He has bad days that make him act out and misbehave and act younger than he is.

“Good show boys!!” Liam shouted, walking into the dressing room while pulling his shirt off over his head.

Harry ran around the room, cheering and twirling around and yelling obnoxiously. He ran up to Niall from behind, wrapping his arms around him, and lifted him off the ground. He lost his balance, and they both fell backwards, tumbling to the ground. Harry lay there with Niall on top of him, both cackling with laughter. Louis looked at the two, annoyance coursing through him as he packed up his bag. “Harry. Quit fucking around and get up and get ready. Niall, don’t encourage him.”

Niall stood up, still chuckling, then turned around, holding his hand out for Harry. He took it, and stood up, giggling.

He ran up to Louis, placing a sloppy kiss on his lips. When he pulled back, Louis looked at him in anger. “Harry. No. Not until we get on the bus.” he scolded him, then zipped up his duffle bag and threw it over his shoulder.

"Harry. No. Not until we get on the bus." Harry mimicked, scrunching his face up and rolling his eyes.

Louis whipped his head towards Harry. “Excuse me?”

"Excuse me?" Harry mimicked once again, and Louis dropped his belongings, putting his hands on his hips. "Harry." he said, stern.

Harry mirrored his boyfriend, facing him and putting his hands on his hips as well. “Harry.” he mimicked.

Louis crossed his arms, face filled with anger. He held his arm out, gesturing towards Harry’s front pocket. “Phone. Now.”

Harry looked down at his pocket, covering it with his giant hands. He looked back up at Louis. “No.”

Louis walked closer to Harry, looking up at him. “Harry. Give me your phone. Or else.”

Harry crossed his arms. “Or else what.”

Louis raised his eyebrows. “Bad stickers. And lines.”

Harry gasped, eyes going wide. “No! Please! I’ve been good! I have seventeen good stickers!! We’re supposed to go to the Philadelphia Museum of Art next week!!”

Louis shrugged. “And we can. If you give me your phone.”

Harry growled, and reached into his pocket, pulling his phone out, and slapped it into Louis’ awaiting palm, who stuffed it in his back pocket. “Thank you. Now I’m going on the bus now, and I want you to go get your stuff together, then head to the bus too. You’re going to bed early tonight.”

Harry growled once again, and stomped off, and began collecting his belongings. Louis watched him, then walked up to Liam. “I’m going to go to the bus now, can you stay here and make sure he gets everything together and walk with him to the bus?”

Liam nodded, and Louis patted his back. “Thanks.” He walked off, following Zayn and Niall out of the room.

Liam sat down in a chair and pulled his phone out, checking twitter as he waited for Harry to finish. After composing a tweet and replying to a few fans, he looked up, seeing Harry in front of him, his bag slumped over his shoulder, pouting with his arms crossed in front of him. Liam stood up, picking his backpack off the floor. “Ready to go?” he asked.

"Mmm" Harry mumbled, and walked off. Liam sighed, and followed him out of the room.

—-

Harry lay in his and Louis’ bed, turned over on his side, facing away from his boyfriend. He had been pretending he was asleep for the past hour, while Louis was sat up, playing a dumb game on his phone. He finally heard him shut his phone off, then shut the light off. Louis rolled over and leaned over Harry, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek, whispering, “I love you,” into his ear. Once he pulled away and snuggled down into the sheets, Harry angrily wiped Louis’ kiss off his cheek.

After about ten minutes Louis’ breath had finally slowed down, and Harry whispered out Louis’ name, to make sure he was sleeping. When there was no answer, Harry slowly and carefully climbed out of the bed, and padded across the room, quietly opening the door and shutting it softly behind him. He walked down the hall and to the bathroom area, walking inside and softly sliding the door shut behind him. He looked around, his eyes landing on one of Zayn’s razors he left on the counter. He grabbed it, knowing he wouldn’t be using it anytime soon. He began to pick at the razor, trying to break off one of the blades.

He heard a knock on the door, and his finger slipped, slicing across one of the blades. The razor slipped out of his grip, noisily clattering to the tiled floor. Mumbling out profanities, Harry brought his finger to his mouth and sucked on it to ease the pain, and picked the razor off of the floor.

"Harry?" he heard Zayn whisper from the other side of the door, and Harry stilled, staying silent, hoping Zayn hadn’t heard him and would leave.

"Harry, I know you’re in there. I heard you walk by my bunk and saw you go in. Now open the door." he heard Zayn whisper.

"Dis is Nialler. Leave me alone I’m tryin’ ta take a crap." he attempted his best Irish accent, rolling his eyes at himself at how badly it sounded.

"Haz come on. Open the door. I’m not gonna do anything. I just wanna talk."

Harry sighed, sliding open the door, revealing a tired-looking Zayn, who stepped into the small space, inspecting it, when he noticed his razor gone. He mumbled out a “shit,” then sighed, looking at Harry. “Where’s my razor?”

Harry raised his hand, showing the razor, and Zayn’s eyes landed on Harry’s bloody finger. “Oh Haz..” he sighed, grabbing the razor out of Harry’s hand and putting it on the counter. He reached around Harry, ripping off a piece of toilet paper, wrapping it around his finger.

"Let’s go in the lounge." Zayn said, leading Harry out of the bathroom, walking down the hall and sitting on a couch and bringing Harry down with him. Zayn pulled the toilet paper off of Harry’s finger, giving a satisfied nod when no more blood escaped from the cut.

"I didn’t mean to cut my finger. It was an accident." Harry told his friend.

Zayn shook his head. “I shouldn’t have left it out. You tried to use it, and that’s how you cut yourself, correct?”

Harry slowly nodded, knowing he couldn’t lie to Zayn. Zayn sighed, moving closer to Harry, engulfing him in a hug. “It’s alright Harry. I’m not angry.”

Harry gave a sigh of relief, then pulled back. “Please don’t tell Louis.” he pleaded, eyes wide, silently begging Zayn.

"Haz- I have to. Louis has to know-"

"No, no he doesn’t!! It can be our little secret!! Please Zayn!! He’ll give me a bad sticker! I really wanna go to that museum!! You can come too! It has art!!" Harry pleaded, voice starting to rise.

Zayn sighed. “Harry, I have to. You know the rules. I’m sorry.”

Harry’s eyes began to fill with tears, and his chin wobbled. “I hate you Zayn! You’re the worst friend ever! I wish Niall was here!!” he cried out, crossing his arms over his chest and sliding away from Zayn.

Zayn nodded ignoring Harry’s comments, knowing he didn’t mean them. “I know. Do you wanna draw?” he asked, standing up, ignoring Harry’s grumble of, “No,” and walked over to the cabinets, opening one and taking out his art supplies, and brought them back over to Harry. He placed them on the table and Harry glanced over, before quickly looking away.

"I said no. I don’t wanna paint with you. You’re mean." he grumbled.

Zayn nodded, ignoring him, and pulled out his sketch pad and a pencil, holding it in the air. “What should I draw? Turtles? Monkeys? Ducks? Bunnies?-“

"Ducks." Harry mumbled, still facing away from Zayn.

Zayn smiled to himself, and began drawing, noticing Harry sneaking over a glance every few minutes.

—-

Once Zayn was finished, he looked it over, giving it a satisfied smile. He then turned to Harry, showing him his artwork. “Is this alright?” he asked, and Harry turned around and inspected the drawing, shrugging.

"You wanna paint it?" Zayn asked, pushing the paint supplies over to Harry.

Harry shook his head, looking away. Zayn shrugged, picking up the drawing. “Alright. Maybe I’ll just paint it myself or ask Niall if he wants to-“

He was interrupted by Harry grabbing the drawing out of his hands with a growl, and placing it on the table in front of him. Zayn smiled, knowing how jealous Harry can get of Niall, and he pulled the paint supplies closer to his friend.

Harry looked the drawing over; seeing six ducks swimming in a pond, four ducklings following two bigger ducks. He noticed the grass surrounding the pond, and the sun in the corner of the sky, a bright smile smiling down at the ducks swimming in the pond.

After Zayn set everything up for him, he picked up a paint brush before he hesitated, deciding on which colors to use. He lowered the brush into the purple paint, and began coloring in the sky.

After painting the sky purple, the sun green, the grass blue and the pond orange, he dipped the brush in the water, painting the first big duck black. Zayn, who had stayed silent the whole time, spoke up, furrowing his eyebrows. “Why’d you paint that black, Haz?”

Harry continued painting, filling in the lines. “‘Cuz it’s me.” he mumbled out.

"Okay, but why black?" Zayn asked, confused.

Harry shrugged. “‘Cuz black is death and ‘m dead on the inside.” he mumbled, dipping the brush in the water, then moving onto red. Zayn’s stomach dropped and he sighed, biting his lip while watching Harry paint the next big duck red. “Who is that and why is it red?”

“‘s Louis and I hate him and red is hate.” he said, angrily filling in the lines. Zayn nodded, watching Harry color in two of the ducklings blue, and two pink. “Why two blue and two pink? Who are they?” he asked, even though he already knew.

Harry shrugged, then sat back into the couch, inspecting the painting, noticing something was missing. Once he realized, he picked up the brush, dipping it in Midnight Blue, and placing it above the pond, and spreading the paint around in a circle, creating a blob, and giving it arms and legs.

Once he was finished, he sat back, pushing the paper out in front of him. Zayn picked it up, inspecting it, then smiled down at Harry. “Awesome job Haz. I love it.”

Harry shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest. Zayn set the painting down, then fell back into the couch. “Ready to go back to bed yet?” Zayn asked, petting Harry’s hair.

Harry shook his head, leaning his head on Zayn’s shoulder. “Don’t wanna sleep ever.”

Zayn sighed, still petting Harry’s hair. “You gotta go to sleep Haz.”

"No." Harry mumbled, lifting his head off of Zayn’s shoulder, scooting away from him, back to his bratty self.

Zayn sighed, and opened his mouth to speak, when he was interrupted by a voice.

"Come to bed Haz." Louis said, coming into view from the dark hallway, squinting his eyes, not able to see clearly without his glasses.

Harry’s eyes widened, and he scooted closer to Zayn for protection. “W-why are you awake?”

"Just come to bed, love." Louis sighed, running a hand through his hair, not wanting to deal with this right now.

"You’re gonna spank me." Harry mumbled, hiding behind Zayn’s body.

"No I’m not Harry. Let’s just go. I’m too tired to deal with this right now" Louis said sternly, beginning to get annoyed.

"Swear?" Harry asked, still skeptical.

Louis rolled his eyes, but put his arms out. “I swear on my mothers grave, no crosses count. Now come on love.” he said, walking over to Harry and holding his arm out. Harry looked at it wearily but took it, standing up and following Louis down the hall into their room, where they went on their sides of the bed, climbing in. Harry once again faced away from Louis, and Louis sighed, scooting closer to him and spooning him from behind, reaching for Harry’s hand and grabbing it, gently kissing it before closing his eyes, the pair falling asleep.

—-

Louis arose the next morning, blinking open his eyes and stretching, and relaxing back into his pillow, laying there for a moment before he had to get up to face the day. He heard Harry softly snoring and he sighed, before getting out of the bed and softly padding towards the door, walking out and down the hallway and into the lounge.

He looked up from his feet, surprised to see Zayn laying on the couch, phone in hand and typing away, a small smile on his face. Louis poured himself a cup of coffee, sitting down next to Zayn’s feet. “What are you all smiley about? You’re never up this early let alone smiling!” Louis laughed, peering over to take a peek at Zayn’s phone, and Zayn pulled his phone to his chest, but not before Louis got a peek.

"Ohhhh Perrie! I should’ve known. What are you two lovebirds talking about?" Louis teased, winking suggestively.

Zayn rolled his eyes, before typing a quick message and clicking his phone off, sitting up and placing it on the couch beside him. “She’s just finished her tour, and she’s flying out in a few days. So we were just discussing that.” Zayn said, shifting so he was facing Louis, and put his arm on the top of the couch. “So are we gonna talk about last night?” he asked, and Louis sighed, placing his mug on the table in front of him.

"I suppose. What happened?" he asked, and Zayn filled him in on the events that occurred the night before, and once Zayn finished Louis sighed, looking down at his crossed legs. "I just don’t get it. He was doing so well for almost three weeks." he sighed, rubbing his hands over his face.

Zayn nodded, and Louis reached forward, grabbing his mug when he noticed Harry’s painting on the table. He placed his mug down, carefully picking up the paper and examining it, smiling at his boyfriends’ unrealistic coloring, then sighed when he noticed Harry’s monster he drew when his mind was bad. He then turned his attention to the family of ducks, and tapped on them. “Did he say these represent anything?” he asked Zayn, knowing Harry’s tendency to paint to represent things in his life.

Zayn pointed to the black duck, “He said that duck is him, because black is death and he’s dead on the inside,” Louis winced, and Zayn pointed to the red one, “and that one is you, because red is hate and he hates you.”

Louis’ heart dropped and he sighed, and Zayn put his arm around his shoulders. “You know he doesn’t hate you Lou. He was just in a bad place last night.”

"I know I know. It just hurts to hear him say things like that." he said, then pointed to the smaller ducks. "What about those?"

Zayn leaned back into the couch, “He didn’t say. But we all know what they are.” he said, giving Louis a knowing look. Louis sighed, nodding, knowing Harry.

—-

Harry awoke to an empty bed, which was unusual, since he usually woke up hours before Louis. He stretched, then rolled out of bed, walking towards the door and peeked out, looking around, not seeing or hearing anything besides the television down the hall. He opened the door wider, walking down the hallway, seeing Louis lounging on the couch, remote in hand, flipping through the channels. He looked up, noticing Harry standing there and sat up, smiling at him.

Harry looked around the empty bus, confused. “Where are the other guys?”

Louis chuckled. “Niall was crying that there was nothing to eat on the bus, so he and the other two went for breakfast.”

"And you didn’t go with them?" Harry asked, and Louis shook his head. "Nah, I didn’t want to leave you alone and wondering where I was."

"Oh.." was all Harry said, and Louis smiled, and patted the seat next to him. Harry walked over, plopping down and Louis snuggled into him immediately. After a few moments of silence, Louis spoke up. "So Zayn told me about last night."

Harry’s eyes widened, and he panicked, and began to scoot away, when Louis stopped him. “No, no Haz you’re not in trouble. I’m not gonna spank you this time.”

Harry looked at him in shock, Louis has never let a punishment go. Before he could open his mouth, Louis beat him to it. “But you are getting a bad sticker and we aren’t going to the museum.”

Harry frowned, looking down at the ground. He had been really looking forward to visiting the museum, and had been trying really hard to be good and not mess up. Louis lifted his chin up with his finger, meeting their eyes. “I would like to discuss this,” he said, holding up Harry’s painting from the night before. Harry bit his lip, embarrassed. “I’m sorry.” he mumbled.

"It’s fine. I’m not mad. I do, however, want to talk about these," he tapped on all four small ducklings, and Harry bit his lip, turning away.

"Hey hey, don’t be embarrassed. I know how badly you want kids. And I want them too." Harry looked up, Louis smiling at him. "I’ve been thinking about it since last night. Maybe even longer than that."

Harry furrowed his brow. “What are you saying?” he asked, his stomach fluttery.

Louis smiled, taking Harry’s hand. “I want to have kids with you. Maybe not right now, but in a couple of years. We still have to discuss our options and everything, but I think we’re ready.”

Harry’s eyes swelled up with tears, and he brought his hands to his mouth. “Are you serious??”

Louis nodded, his smile even wider, not seeing Harry this happy in months. Harry launched into his arms, sobbing into his neck. He then leaned back, kissing Louis over and over. “Thank you thank you thank you!!” he repeated, grinning from ear to ear with tears streaming down his cheeks.

Louis smiled, but put on a straight face. “You HAVE to be good though, Haz. That’s the only thing. If you keep acting like you did last night, the deal is off. Got it?”

Harry nodded, kissing Louis on the lips. “Thank you so much. I love you.”

Louis smiled. “I love you too.” he said, pulling Harry down into his lap, the two cuddling in silence for the rest of the morning.  



End file.
